Born Too Late
by Songstone
Summary: You were born too late to be with me. Or maybe I was born too soon. Whatever the problem is, it doesn't matter. In my eyes, you were supposed to be mine. -One-sided KisaIta. Rated for pedophilia-


**Born Too Late**

**..::..  
**

**I'm writing this at one in the morning, so I hope there aren't any errors in this. xD;;**

About the story... It has no point, really. I just needed to write something. xD

**I do not own Naruto.  
**

**..::..**

Kisame loved Itachi Uchiha.

There was never the question of _why_ he loved him. It just seemed to always be that way ever since Kisame had first laid eyes on the Uchiha.

Itachi grew his hair out long, and it spilled over his back and shoulders like black gold. Kisame had wanted so badly to reach out and touch those silky looking locks, but he withstood the urge.

The Uchiha's eyes were something out of this world entirely. A bloody kind of red. Dark red. Like the kind that spills into a needle when Kisame draws blood from his patients--straight from the veins. When those kind of eyes lock with yours, there's nothing you can do to look away.

Once you're hooked, you're hooked.

- - -

They had first met in the doctor's office; Itachi had come in with a small cough, and Kisame had taken an instant liking to the other as he treated him and prescribed him some antibiotics.

Itachi was just so beautiful. Everything about him was amazing; his personality, his attitude. Every little thing about the Uchiha simply left Kisame in awe.

In slow hours during the day, Kisame found his mind wondering to the Uchiha. He thought of him more than any other patient. If asked, Kisame would shamelessly admit that he played favorites when it came to the Uchiha.

- - -

Itachi should be his. Kisame should be able to hold him, pet his hair, be able to admire his perfection for all hours of the day, if he so wanted. It was how it should be.

He wanted Itachi to be healthy, happy, and strong. This, above all else.

But no one else would believe that; they wouldn't understand the kind of deep-rooted affection that Kisame had adopted towards Itachi. The pure, undying love and the need to protect such a breautiful creation was something only Kisame could wrap his mind around.

Not even the Uchiha would understand, and that was why Kisame kept his feelings to himself.

He was so hoping that, soon, a day would come when he would be able to tell his patient exactly how he felt and finally be met with acceptance.

Hell, maybe he'd even earn mutual affection someday, if he was lucky.

- - -

It was two weeks into June before Itachi was sitting in the examining room once more.

Kisame wasn't able to help but to smile brightly as he lay eyes on his lovely charge as Itachi swung his legs lightly off of the edge of the exam table.

"Hello, Itachi." Kisame greeted in a light tone. He smiled at the Uchiha, and was glad to see the other grin back faintly.

"Hello." Itachi nodded his head.

"So, what brings you here today?" The doctor continued as he painfully forced his eyes away from Itachi to consult his clipboard.

"Just a sore throat." Itachi shrugged his shoulders. His heels hit against the exam table, making a small, clattering sound.

Kisame nodded, then lay the clipboard onto the counter, near the sink. He reached for a pair of gloves to wear, and then grabbed for a tongue dispenser. "Say, Itachi," The man began. "where's your mother today?"

Itachi laughed a little. "She left for a minute to use the restroom." He shrugged his shoulders. "Not like I need her to be back here with me, though. I'm old enough to come back here by myself." And, as if to assert this statement, he added; "My birthday passed already, anyway."

"Oh?" Kisame asked. "How old are you now, then?" He wondered.

Itachi smiled up at the doctor, then held up both hands. "Six."

"Wow!" Kisame exclaimed. "You're right, you're getting really big, kiddo." He chuckled. "Don't grow up so fast, though. Hear?"

The boy laughed softly. "Okay."

Grinning affectionately down at the other, Kisame lifted the tongue dispenser and held it close to the boy's mouth. "Now then. Your mother will be back in a moment anyway; let's get this check-up started. Say 'aah'..."

**..::..**

**KISAME IS A SICK PEDO.**

**Yeah. My views on Kisame have totally been corrupted. In my mind, he is a bigger pedophile than Orochimaru. D:**

**...My sister is partially responsible for this. xD;; We're horrible people.**

**Uhm...R&R?  
**


End file.
